My Boyfriend
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sekuel dari ff My Sister Diary : Pada awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin menghabiskan liburan berdua di Praha bersama Naruto. Namun apa jadinya jika teman2nya yang lain mengacaukan rencananya? Warning : Lemon (di bawah umur dilarang masuk!) SasuFemNaru


**Ok minna, author persembahkan sequel untuk My Sister Diary. Udah baca warning-nya kan? Mengandung Lemon, jadi untuk yang di bawah umur dimohon untuk keluar dari fict ini...**

**Yosh... Here We Go :)**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, gender bender, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**My Boyfriend**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Saat ini Sasuke begitu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan tidak sengaja mengatakan pada Kiba jika dia akan pergi berlibur selama dua minggu ke Praha. Dan disinilah dia berada bersama dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara juga Hinata dalam sebuah intercity train menuju Austria. Hanya memerlukan waktu empat sampai lima jam saja untuk sampai kesana dari Praha.

"Kenapa diam saja Suke? Apa tidak lelah dari kemarin menekuk wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari aura membunuh yang begitu kental keluar dari dalam tubuh temannya ini.

"Hn."

"Jangan ganggu dia Kiba, dia sedang stres." Sahut Neji jail dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang saat ini tertawa gembira bersama Hinata juga Gaara. 'Sepertinya dia lebih senang bertemu mereka daripada bertemu denganku,' tukas Sasuke dalam hati setengah kesal.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang mengawasi, mengalihkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya pandangan keduanya bertemu. Naruto melepaskan senyum manis ke arah Sasuke, namun dijawab dengusan kecil dari kekasihnya itu dan dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. 'Kenapa dia?' Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti akan perubahan mood Sasuke yang begitu buruk sejak dia tiba di Praha kemarin malam.

Setibanya di Wina, mereka langsung menuju ke Katedral St. Stephen atau orang lokal menyebutnya Stephansdom. Katedral St. Stephen merupakan gereja dengan gaya gothik yang berada di pusat kota Wina. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Karntner Strasse yang terbentang mulai dari alun-alun Stephenplatz yang ada di depan Katedral St. Stephen. Karntner Strasse merupakan pusat belanja dan juga jalan-jalan di kota Wina.

"Ada apa Suke, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Naruto lembut saat mereka berduaan, sementara yang lainnya sibuk berburu untuk oleh-oleh.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menjawab. "Berjalanlah disampingku." Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, kakinya berjinjit hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Senyum kecil pun terukir disudut bibir Sasuke setelahnya. "Untuk apa itu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Obat untuk mengobati mood-mu yang begitu buruk." Jawab Naruto lirih. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang ada di genggamannya ke hadapan mulutnya dan mencium punggung tangan itu lama, hingga Naruto tersipu dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka!" Tukas Sasuke seraya berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama Naruto.

Mereka semua menghabiskan dua hari untuk menginap di Istana Schonbrunn, yang merupakan sebuah istana yang terletak di kawasan perbukitan barat daya Wina dengan gaya Rococo. Menikmati pemandangan kota dan sungai dari teras juga tamannya. Istana ini dulu dikenal sebagai kediaman musim panas untuk keluarga kekaisaran. Dari 1441 buah kamar, hanya 45 buah saja yang dibuka untuk umum.

Setelah merasa puas, mereka pun segera kembali ke Praha. Menikmati kehidupan malamnya yang begitu terkenal. Dari mulai klub malam, atau perkumpulan penikmat anggur bahkan hingga klub bawah tanap tidak luput mereka singgahi. Mereka beruntung karena Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang letaknya sangat strategis. Hingga memudahkan perjalanan mereka menuju lokasi wisata yang ada di sana. Naruto memang sengaja memilih apartemen ini, karena letaknya yang sangat strategis dan memiliki akses besar menuju ke alun-alun kota tua.

Hinata dan Gaara menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu malam itu. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada keduanya sementara yang ditanya malah terkikik.

"Ini untukmu." Tukas Gaara ringan seraya menyerahkan sekaplet pil ke dalam tangan Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Pil pencegah kehamilan," jawab Gaara lagi sementara Hinata hanya tertunduk malu.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Naru, masa kamu tidak sadar alasan Sasuke datang jauh-jauh kesini?"

"Dia kesini karena merindukanku." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Su-dahlah, po-kokny ka-mu harus mi-num pil i-tu se-tiap hari, se-banyak sa-tu butir. Ja-ngan ter-le-wat!" Potong Hinata dengan tatapan serius pada Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto mengerti akan maksud kedua sahabat baiknya ini.

"Maksud kalian, Sasuke ingin bercinta denganku?" Tanya Naruto gugup, sementara Gaara dan Hinata hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi kalian kan ada disini, jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Dua hari lagi kami akan pulang, sementara Sasuke akan tetap tinggal disini hingga seminggu ke depan." Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut pulang bersama kalian!"

"I-ni se-mua hanya pen-cegahan sa-ja Na-ru. Be-lum tentu Sa-suke akan me-la-kukan hal i-tu pa-da-mu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian masih memberikan pil ini padaku?"

Gaara berdecak dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Itu untuk pencegahan." Katanya lagi yang masih memberikan ganjalan pada dada Naruto.

Malam itu Naruto tidak bisa memejamkan mata, diliriknya kedua temannya itu yang kini sudah tertidur dengan pulas. 'Apa mungkin yang dikatakan mereka itu benar?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang mulai frustasi.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali berpetualang, yang kali ini menuju Warsawa. Seharian mereka habiskan untuk mengunjungi setiap objek wisata yang ada disana dan berburu cinderamata untuk oleh-oleh. Dan akhirnya kelima temannya itupun pulang diantar derai air mata Naruto saat di bandara. "Kalian tega sekali," katanya lirih,

"Berjuanglah Naru!" Tukas Gaara santai sementara Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain. "Sepertinya kamu senang sekali Suke?" Tanya Kiba jail.

"Tentu saja, kita segera pergi. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Bukan begitu Suke?" Tukas Shilamaru santai, sementara Neji hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

"Jangan galak-galak!" Bisik Kiba di telinga Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke berdeham untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malu yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun hal itu bersifat pribadi, kadang dia menyesal memiliki teman yang bisa membaca jalan pikirannya dengan baik seperti saat ini. Dan mereka pun pergi dengan pelukan erat yang diberikan Naruto pada mereka.

"Kenapa diam saja Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke malam itu saat mereka berdua kembali dari bandara dan duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa. Naruto memang terkesan menghindarinya beberapa hari ini dan menjadi lebih pendiam saat berada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya lelah," jawab Naruto singkat sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kegugupan nyata pada wajah Naruto.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, oyasuminasai Suke." Tukas Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, lebih tepat jika dikatakan menghindar dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Kamu pasti menjawab pertanyaanku Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar tamu untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

**(Warning, lemon. Yang merasa di bawah umur mohon langsung skip dan keluar dari fict ini!)**

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur king size miliknya. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di sana hingga Naruto selesai mandi. Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit erat tubuhnya. Dia terpekik kaget saat melihat Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto agak keras.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menjawab datar. "Menunggumu."

"Keluar Sasuke, aku mau ganti baju!"

"Ganti baju saja, tidak masalah untukku." Jawab Sasuke santai seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menatap Naruto dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan lapar hingga bulu kuduk Naruto meremang dibuatnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sekuat tenaga, memaksanya agar keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi sayang sekali hal itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya. Hanya dengan satu hentakan, Sasuke mampu menarik Naruto jatuh ke arahnya dan membalik posisi mereka.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mau kamu Dobe," jawab Sasuke santai dan langsung melumat bibir merah Naruto yang terbuka. Dia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan meng-infasinya dengan liar hingga Naruto terengah dibuatnya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto saat merasakan kebutuhan mendesak akan oksigen. Bibirnya menyeringai saat menatap wajah Naruto yang nampak begitu sayu. "Kenapa kamu menghindariku Dobe?"

"Aku takut kamu melakukan ini." Jawab Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Ck, ck dasar bodoh!" Dengus Sasuke. "Semakin kamu menghindar, aku malah semakin ingin memakanmu Dobe!" Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leher jenjang Naruto dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana.

"Suke...hentikan!" Mohon Naruto lirih. Tapi Sasuke malah semakin menyerangnya. Dengan ringan dia menarik handuk yang melilit tubuh Naruto hingga ter-eksposlah kedua bukit indah yang begitu mengundang.

"Wow," tukas Sasuke saat menatap bukit kembar itu. "Berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya meremas payudara sebelah kiri Naruto hingga membuat Naruto meringis karenanya. "Pertama kali aku melihatnya di ruang musik bukan begitu?" Katanya lagi santai. "Sepertinya mereka bertambah besar Dobe."

Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa malu juga sensasi hangat yang timbul saat Sasuke menyentuhnya begitu intim. "Lihat aku!" Tukas Sasuke, membalikkan wajah Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang Naru? Kamu ingin ciuman atau belaian?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"Aku ingin kamu keluar dari kamarku!"

"Ups, maaf sayang. Jawabanmu tidak tepat." Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkup payudara Naruto dan mengulum puncak payudara sebelah kanannya dengan keras sementara puncak payudara yang kiri dia tarik dan pilin tidak kalah kerasnya.

Naruto melenguh, mengerang karena rasa sakit juga nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu. Beberapa kali dia melengkungkan tubuhnya hingga payudaranya masuk lebih dalan ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto menjerit begitu keras, saat Sasuke menggigit puncak itu dengan gemas.

"Hentikan Suke, sakit!" Kata Naruto lemah. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada puncak payudara kiri Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang keras karenanya.

Sasuke menjentik puncak payudara itu yang tampak memerah untuk terakhir kali hingga membuat Naruto meringis. "Sakit Dobe?" Tanyanya ringan, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu bagian ini cukup, kita beralih ke bagian lain." Katanya dengan memagut keras mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Mengunci setiap desahan gadis itu di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke berhasil menarik lepas handuk yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Naruto terkesiap kaget saat merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai daerah kewanitaannya dengan begitu intim. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua paha Naruto dengan tangannya. Ciuman Sasuke terus turun ke leher, tulang belikat, dada, perut dan bermuara di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Suke!" Jerit Naruto saat merasakan Sasuke menggigit kecil daerah kewanitaannya dan membuainya dengan sapuan lidah panasnya. Naruto menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dengan maksud untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi yang terjadi malah membuat Sasuke semakin dekat padanya, dan membuainya begitu lama.

Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah, peluhnya mengalir dengan deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sudah klimaks beberapa kali akibat perbuatan Sasuke padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia terus melancarkan serangannya dan menelan habis cairan kewanitaan Naruto hingga tak bersisa.

Tubuh Naruto begitu lemas setelahnya, dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke sayu saat pria itu mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan berbaring kembali di atas Naruto dengan lapar. "Jangan tidur Dobe, permainan baru saja dimulai!" Sasuke kembali menyerang titik-titik sensitif Naruto dengan membabi buta. Lagi-lagi Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat dua buah jari Sasuke memasuki dirinya.

"Sakit Suke, keluarkan!" Pintanya berulang-ulang.

"Ini akan membuatmu terbiasa denganku nanti Dobe, bertahanlah!" Jawab Sasuke lirih sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sasuke memberikan pundaknya pada Naruto. "Gigit pundakku saat kamu kesakitan!" Perintah Sasuke saat dia memasuki tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto menggigit pundak Sasuke begitu keras saat hentakan pertama itu memasuki tubuhnya. Air matanya berlinang saat Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya secara penuh. "Maaf," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik dan mencium kening Naruto lembut. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam membisu hingga akhirnya Naruto berkata dengan lirih. "Bergeraklah Suke!"

Sasuke segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Dia mengatur tempo percintaan mereka selambat mungkin, walau sebenarnya dia agak tersiksa karenanya. Naruto melenguh dan mengerang menyebut nama Sasuke berulang-ulang hingga meningkatkan ego pria itu. "Lebih cepat Suke! Kumohon lebih cepat!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mempercepat tempo percintaan mereka, sesekali dia mengecup bibir Naruto mesra. Sementara Naruto menancapkan kukunya di punggung Sasuke saat merasakan sensasi yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini. Naruto bahkan mengunci Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya, melengkungkan badannya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak secara bersama-sama dengan meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan peluh. Mata Naruto terpejam sementara napasnya tersengal tak beraturan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bisakah kamu keluar dariku? Aku lelah Suke, aku ingin tidur." Tukas Naruto setengah mengantuk.

"Maaf sayang, tapi ronde kedua masih harus berjalan." Katanya seraya membalikkan badan Naruto hingga membelakanginya dan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali.

Tenaga Naruto terkuras habis, Sasuke terus menginginkannya hingga menjelang dini hari. Dia yakin, tubuhnya akan terasa remuk redam esok harinya. Sementara itu Sasuke masih juga tidak mau melepasnya pergi, dan memeluknya erat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pindah kesini bersamamu Dobe."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Naruto. "Karena bulan depan aku akan kembali menetap di Jepang." Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke kaku mendengar penuturannya. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Apa itu berarti kamu akan tinggal bersama orang tua-mu juga rubah galak itu?"

"Rubah galak itu nii-san ku Suke, tentu saja aku akan tinggal bersama mereka."

"Ck, merepotkan." Tukas Sasuke sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kamu tinggal bersama mereka, itu berarti aku harus menyiapkan nyawa cadangan tiap kali mengajakmu keluar kencan."

"Kamu berlebihan Suke."

"Tidak, ayahmu juga kakakmu seolah-olah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup tiap kali aku mengajakmu untuk kencan."

"Kita sudah dewasa Suke, sekarang mereka pasti mengerti." Jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang jelas saat ini, aku masih memiliki waktu selama lima hari untuk menyantapmu." Tukas Sasuke santai dan mencium dalam Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Biarlah mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, sebelum nanti mereka harus pulang dan berhadapan dengan dua orang pria yang terlalu over protective jika menyangkut tentang Naruto.

Dan malam mereka pun berlangsung penuh kasih.

**FIN**

**Maaf yah kalau lemonnya kurang hot, dan akhirnya sekuel My Sister Diary selesai. Kayaknya nggak akan ada sekuel lagi deh. Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya, author masih dalam tahap belajar. Di umur yang baru seumur jagung ini, author masih dalam tahap perbaikan dalam penulisan maupun pengembangan ide cerita setiap fict. Untuk menjadi sempurna rasanya tidak mungkin, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan. Author menulis bukan karena pandai, tapi karena suka, benar-benar suka :)**

**Thank you untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict milik author. **

**Jaa nee...**


End file.
